Cruella De Vil/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Cruella De Vil in motion picture and television productions. Films ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians Cruella.jpg|"Anita Dah-ling!" Screenshot 20190622-123518.png 101dalmatians 179.jpg|Cruella with Anita 101dalmatians 277.jpg|Cruella with Nanny 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2083.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2089.jpg|Cruella laughing 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2110.jpg|"Blast this pen..." 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2118.jpg|"Blast this wretched, wretched pen! EER!!" Cruellascoldsanita.JPG 101dalmatians 302.jpg|Cruella with Roger Cruellascream.JPG|"YOU IDIOTS!" 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-3331.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-3351.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-3396.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-3400.jpg|"Why you imbecile!" CruellaYellAtMinions.jpg 101dalmatians 631.jpg|"Now listen you idiots!" 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-7701.jpg|"What have we here?" 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-7709.jpg|"Well, so they thought they could outwit Cruella." 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-7718.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-7729.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-7876.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8167.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8185.jpg|"They're somewhere in this village and we're going to find them." 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8264.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8350.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8366.jpg|Eyeing the disguised Dalmatians suspiciously 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8394.jpg|"It can't be..." 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8399.jpg|"...It's impossible." 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8430.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8515.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8555.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8563.jpg|Changing gears 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8565.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8583.jpg|Now Cruella car.jpg|Wreckless driving Cruella drive.jpg|Cruella chasing the puppies (Nightmare fuel) 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8651.jpg File:101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8701.jpg 101 Dalmatians Cruella De Vill 1996 1.jpg Glenn CLose Cruella De Vil 6.jpg Cruella-and-Anita-1996-1.png Glenn CLose Cruella De Vil 8.JPG|"Anita Darling." Cruella-and-Anita-1996-2.png Cruella-De-Vil-1996-1.png|"I am beginning to see spots." can-we-afford-it.png sit-down-please.png Glenn CLose Cruella De Vil 20.jpg Cruella-De-Vil-1996-2.png Cruella-De-Vil-1996-3.png|"If we make this coat, it would be as if I were wearing your dog." Cruella-De-Vil-1996-4.png|Cruella laughing Cruella-De-Vil-1996-5.png|Furious of Anita's marriage Cruella-De-Vil-1996-30.png Cruella-De-Vil-1996-31.png Cruella-De-Vil-1996-32.png Cruella-De-Vil-1996-33.png|Covering her eyes Cruella-De-Vil-1996-6.png Cruella-De-Vil-1996-7.png|Cruella's Siberian tiger skin rug Cruella-De-Vil-1996-34.png|"You were a big bad boy, aren't you darling." Cruella-De-Vil-1996-8.png|"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" Cruella-De-Vil-1996-14.png Cruella-De-Vil-1996-15.png|An angry Cruella fires Anita and tears up the cheque Glenn-CLose-Cruella-De-Vil-30.png|"Did you get the puppies!?" Cruella-De-Vil-1996-9.png Glenn-CLose-Cruella-De-Vil-32.png|Lighting her cigarette while driving Cruella-De-Vil-1996-10.png Cruella-De-Vil-1996-16.png Cruella-De-Vil-1996-17.png Cruella-De-Vil-1996-18.png|"And where are the puppies?" Cruella-De-Vil-1996-19.png|Cruella becomes furious after being told the puppies have escaped Cruella-De-Vil-1996-11.png Glenn CLose Cruella De Vil 26.jpg|Cruella finds where the puppies are Glenn-CLose-Cruella-De-Vil-33.png|Cruella smells the sewage Glenn-CLose-Cruella-De-Vil-34.png|"I am reduced to tramping through sewage because my two imbeciles can't keep track of a bunch of infant dogs!" Glenn-CLose-Cruella-De-Vil-35.png Glenn CLose Cruella De Vil 29.jpg Cruella-De-Vil-1996-20.png Cruella-De-Vil-1996-21.png Cruella-De-Vil-1996-22.png Cruella-De-Vil-1996-23.png Glenn CLose Cruella De Vil 28.png|Cruella with a pig sitting on her Cruella-De-Vil-1996-24.png Glenn-CLose-Cruella-De-Vil-36.png|"Darling, red isn't your colour." Cruella-De-Vil-1996-12.png|Cruella covered in mollasses Cruella-De-Vil-1996-25.png Cruella-covered-in-mollasses-1.png Cruella-covered-in-mollasses-2.png|"You...BEASTS!" Cruella-covered-in-mollasses-3.png Cruella-covered-in-mollasses-4.png|"Cruella De Vil has the last laugh!" Cruella-in-mud-1.png Cruella-in-mud-2.png Cruella-in-mud-3.png Glenn CLose Cruella De Vil 25.jpg|"Is there something wrong?" Cruella,-Jasper,-Horace,-Skinner's-defeat.png|"Congratulations, you've just won Gold, Silver and Bronze in the Morons Olympics!" Glenn CLose Cruella De Vil 19.jpg|Sprayed by a skunk Glenn-CLose-Cruella-De-Vil-37.png|Cruella in Roger's new video game Glenn-CLose-Cruella-De-Vil-38.png|"AHHHH!" 102 Dalmatians Glenn CLose Cruella De Vil 18.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-1272.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-1323.jpg Glenn CLose Cruella De Vil 9.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-1381.jpg|Scared by her own fur coats Glenn CLose Cruella De Vil 14.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2703.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2708.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2908.jpg Glenn CLose Cruella De Vil 12.jpg Glenn CLose Cruella De Vil 17.jpg|Cruella's hair spiking 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2999.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-3189.jpg|"Not Ella. Ella's gone!" Glenn CLose Cruella De Vil 16.jpg|"And Cruella's BACK!!!" 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-3196.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-3217.jpg|"Pull!" 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-3223.jpg|"Move aside, worm!" 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-3230.jpg|Cruella rips off the planks 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-3249.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-3255.jpg|Reunited with her precious fur coats 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-3290.jpg|Feeling incomplete 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-3341.jpg|"The ultimate fur coat." 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-3354.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-3390.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-3419.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-3459.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-3485.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-4334.jpg Glenn CLose Cruella De Vil 15.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-4371.jpg|Adding a hood to the drawing 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-4459.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-4500.jpg|"We need 102." 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-7136.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-7144.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-7169.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-7891.jpg|"A rat!" 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-7899.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-7919.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8123.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8150.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8444.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8462.jpg|"They're going the wrong way!" 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8498.jpg|"Re-inventing the poodle skirt." 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8750.jpg Glenn CLose Cruella De Vil 11.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-9002.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-9197.jpg Glenn CLose Cruella De Vil 13.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-9252.jpg|"You lied to me!" 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-9341.jpg|"You're both idiots!" 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-9347.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-9950.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-10000.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-10025.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-10038.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-10048.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-10063.jpg|Heading for the oven 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-10189.jpg|Cruella as a baked cake 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-10314.jpg|Iced, sprinkled and drooled 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-10360.jpg|"Piece of cake." 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1098.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1105.jpg|"Please let me in!" 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1107.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1137.jpg|"Not even a stole, a muff, a pair of mittens?" 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1143.jpg|"One mitten?" 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1153.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1164.jpg|Cruella walks to her wrecked car 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1177.jpg|"Could things possibly get any worse?" 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1184.jpg|Hearing the song that bares her name 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1188.jpg|"Shut up! Shut up!" 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1210.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1213.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1234.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1265.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1285.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1301.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1335.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-5979.jpg Cruella.1.jpg|Patch being inspired by Thunderbolt to defeat Cruella Cruella.2.jpg|Cruella Tied Up Cruella.4.jpg|Cruella dangling over the open hood of the van 101dII-06.jpg|Cruella De Vil with Jasper and Horace 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7582.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7616.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7716.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7720.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7725.jpg Cruella Institution Newspaper .jpg|Cruella locked up in an asylum Descendants Descendants-37.png Descendants-64.png Descendants-101.png Descendants-87.png Descendants-78.png Villains Have Fun.png Television 101 Dalmatians: The Series Farmer Cruella.JPG|Cruella dressed as a farmer Cruella de Blue.JPG|Cruella in blue ooze Cruella de Hay.JPG|Cruella wearing hay as an outfit RollysEgg-CellentAdventure26.jpg GnawOrNever18.jpg GnawOrNever17.jpg HailToTheChief42.jpg Robo-Rolly36.jpg|Cruella with Ed Pig 101 Dalmatas série animada 3.jpg CruellaHostingTalkShow2.jpg CruellaInChristmasOutfit.jpg ShrewzleWatch35.jpg|Cruella with Roger Cruella & Vendella01.jpg Cruella & Vendella02.jpg Cruella & Vendella03.jpg Cruella & Vendella04.jpg Cruella & Vendella05.jpg Cruella & Vendella06.jpg Cruella & Vendella07.jpg Cruella & Vendella08.jpg Cruella & Vendella09.jpg Cruella & Vendella10.jpg Cruella & Vendella11.jpg Cruella & Vendella12.jpg Cruella & Vendella13.jpg Cruella & Vendella14.jpg Cruella & Vendella15.jpg You're fired cruella.png|"YOU'RE FIRED!!!" OurOwnDigs49.jpg DoughTheRightThing16.jpg HailToTheChief16.jpg MyFairChicken10.jpg TicTrackToe39.jpg TicTrackToe40.jpg House of Mouse CuatroVillanos HouseOfVillains.png|Cruella De Vil with Ursula, Captain Hook and Hades Beast and Cruella.jpg Cruella&TheBeast-HouseofMouse.png IchabodHouseOfMouse.png Destroy Kongs for the best of K. Rool to gets A Halloween Party including best ones Pumpkin Rapper, Nasty Knight, Eye Guy, Terror Toad and Silver Horns.png Cruella multa HoM.png|Cruella getting a ticket House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House12.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House.jpg Cruella-House of Villains04.jpg Cruella-House of Villains03.jpg CruellaHadesHook-House of Villains02.jpg CruellaHadesHook-House of Villains01.jpg cruella-House of Villains01.jpg cruella-House of Villains02.jpg cruella-House of Villains05.jpg Hook-House of Villains14.jpg Hook-House of Villains13.jpg Jafar&Villains-House of Villains.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains11.jpg HouseofmouseCameos.png Ursula 3.jpg|Cruella with Ursula in the House of Mouse. cruella-House of Villains06.jpg Cruella-with-Lady-&-Tramp.png|Cruella with Lady and the Tramp Once Upon a Time Once-Upon-a-Time-4x19-Sympathy-for-the-De-Vil-Young-Cruella.jpg 418LockMeUpHere.png|Cruella's mother locks her in the attic 418RiseOfTheDevil.png Once Upon A Time S04E19 1080p 1438.jpg Once Upon A Time S04E19 1080p 1442.jpg|The magic ink spills on Cruella... Once Upon A Time S04E19 1080p 1448.jpg|...and turns her hair black and white 418KillTheAuthor.png cruella-de-vil-OUAT-6.jpg Once-Upon-a-Time-4x13-Darkness-on-the-Edge-of-Town-Cruella-De-Vil-powers.jpg cruella-de-vil-OUAT-4.png|Cruella using her animal-control magic cruella-de-vil-OUAT-11.jpg cruella-de-vil-OUAT-12.jpg 412GoTellTheOthers.jpg Maleficent, ursula and curella 1.jpg 412QueensOfDarkness.jpg|The Queens of Darkness face the Chernabog once-upon-a-time-crudelia.jpg 411CruelladeVil.PNG 411Battle.png 411Cruella.png 411QueensOfDarkness.png|The Queens of Darkness Ursula, Cruella, and Maleficent 411Cruella2.png|"The game is rigged. The villains never win" Maleficent, ursula and curella 5.jpg 413SnowPregnant.png cruella-de-vil-OUAT-5.png cruella-de-vil-OUAT-7.jpg cruella-de-vil-OUAT-1.png|"I will never go back to where I started" cruella-de-vil-OUAT-8.jpg cruella-de-vil-OUAT-9.jpg once-upon-a-time-darkness-on-the-edge-of-town.jpg cruella-de-vil-OUAT-13.jpg 412PhoneCall.png cruella-de-vil-OUAT-2.png|Cruella with a gun at Rumplestiltskin cruella-and-ursula-on-the-phone.png cruella-de-vil-OUAT-3.png 412DarknessIsHere.png|Cruella, Ursula and Rumple enter Storybrooke 413CruellaPhone.png 413Trapped.png 413MaleficentIsBack.jpg 413QueensOfDarkness.jpg 414CruellaGrannys.jpg 414Teleport.jpg Regina with the Queens of Darkness.png Once-4x19.jpg b-garlic-breath.jpg|Cruella puts Dragon Maleficent to sleep 418DogsAfterYou.png Once Upon A Time S04E19 1080p 1576.jpg|Emma kills Cruella Cruella Labor of Love.png|Cruella in the Underworld Cruella Devil's Due.jpg 515NaughtyBoy.png 515MummyNeedsToUnwind.png 515CruellaKissesDavid.png 515MaybeWeNeedToTry.png 515ThereItIs.png Once Upon a Time - 5x18 - Ruby Slippers - Phone Booth.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x18 - Ruby Slippers - Cruella.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x19 - Sisters - Cruella and James.png Once Upon a Time - 5x19 - Sisters - Robin's Shot.png Once Upon a Time - 5x19 - Sisters - Cruella and James 2.png Once Upon a Time - 5x20 - Firebird - Cruella.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x20 - Firebird - Blind Witch and Cruella.jpg|Cruella and the Blind Witch team up Once Upon a Time - 5x20 - Firebird - Blind Witch and Cruella 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x21 - Last Rites - Cruella.jpg OnceUponATime-721EarDarling.png|Cruella's Wish Realm counterpart ''101 Dalmatian Street 101 DS De Vil.png Miscellaneous Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube3.jpg|Cruella in Electric Holiday Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube13.jpg Villain-Meeting.png Disneyland Is Our's!.png It's-Not-Funny.png Villain's World of Color.png Cruella_IGotMyPuppiesWithMe.png|A reference to Cruella in the theme song of 101 Dalmatian Street. Category:Character galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:101 Dalmatians galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Disney Villains galleries Category:Descendants galleries